


Apple pie Poptarts

by orphan_account



Category: The Stridle Brothers
Genre: Davis Writes Fanfic, Incest, M/M, Milky more like Milk Me, kill me, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin and Shame and Guilt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple pie Poptarts

Darwin was never normal. He was the most anime sophomore ever, went by gender neutral terms, had a stuffed animal mountain, knew how to make body pillows and wrote fanfic.

Anyways, it was a normal day and Darwin was seated in their room, propped up against the wall on their bed. They tapped away at the keys if their laptop, writing their usual fanfiction. Then, out of nowhere, their cool-kid brother showed up. Dace was about two or three months older than Darwin, but they were both highschool sophomores. 

Darwin huffed and closed their laptop, holding it close to their chest.  
"Why the fuck are you in my room?"  
Dace shrugged "m'bored."

Darwin rolled their eyes and reopened the laptop, continuing to type. Dace walked over, however, and looked at the beautiful writing Darwin had typed. But of course, older brothers have no idea what fucking art is.  
"Wow and here I thought you were the good kid"  
Darwin threw their hands up in exasperation. "DACE! GET THE FUCK OUT"  
Dace put his hands up in defence. "Okay okay bro. But first," He flash stepped to the closet and pulled the door open "FUCK SHIT U-" 

Dace paused. Darwin blinked and quickly closed their laptop, shoving it under their pillow and dashing under the bed. Dace pulled a body pillow out of the closet and stared. It was a body pillow of himself.

Darwin of course was always too scared to actually sleep with any of their body pillows, as occasionally Bruh or Dacid would burst into rooms to wake up the younger Stridles.  
"What." Dave examined the pillow and the more he did, the more Darwin felt their face heat up.   
Just then, Dace put the pillow down and took a step closer to the closet. Oh hell no. Darwin dashed out from their hiding spot and grabbed Dace's arm. Which they immediately regretted.

"Why do you have a body pillow of me?" Dace asked so casually, as if he were asking what classes they had tomorrow. Soon, Dace was the one holding his younger bro's arm.  
"Nope" Darwin didn't even answer properly, just trying to pull out of Dace's grip.

And then they felt it. Oh god Dace kissed them. Darwin's mind raced, thinking way too much. They were frozen. And after what felt like an eternity, Dace pulled back.

Darwin couldn't say anything, they were too in shock. However, they were well enough to see Dace rush off out of the room. Darwin watched, blinking and thinking about what in the hell just happened.

"Wait-"

 

"I actually didn't hate that?????"


End file.
